


making it last

by nattura



Series: clothes on the floor and your eyes are on me [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, they try for d/s but it just ends up as casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: “I see how you get with Yukhei,” Jungwoo explains, “You take such good care of him when he submits. I want you to do that for me.”“Why don’t you ask someone else?” Mark suggests.“Simple,” Jungwoo shrugs. “Someone else isn't you.”





	making it last

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is half dom mark yes this is probably the last time I will ever write it

Mark should really stop studying with Jungwoo.

It seems like whenever they go to link up and get some work done, Jungwoo wants to talk about their sex lives. It would be fine, because Mark is a college student, and sex is such an integral part of the college experience, but Jungwoo always wants to talk about having sex with  _ Mark  _ while he’s trying to finish his history essay, or his math problems. And if talking about Mark himself doesn’t work, Jungwoo shifts his focus to Yukhei, and that usually does the trick.

“I haven’t been taken care of in a while,” Jungwoo says, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

Mark hums. “Fairly sure Yukhei fucked you yesterday,” he deadpans. He remembers the soft moaning sounds coming through the wall last night as he tried to type the very same paper he’s working on now.

Eventually, he gave up and jerked off to everything he heard, milking himself until nearly he passed out, boneless, on the sheets, but Jungwoo doesn’t need to know about that. Ever.

“No, I mean,” Jungwoo leans in close, “ _ taken care of _ .”

Mark gives him a bemused look. “Saying the same words and just changing your tone isn’t a very good explanation.”

Jungwoo flicks him on the forehead. “Idiot. I haven’t been in….submissive….in a few months.”

That piques Mark’s interest, and he stops typing, peering over the top of his spectacles to glance and Jungwoo. “You experience submissiveness?”

Jungwoo blows out a breath, strand of hair against his forehead flying up. “I know right? It’s strange.”

“And you’re telling me this...why, exactly?” Mark questions, attention back on his paper.

“I see how you get with Yukhei,” Jungwoo explains, “You take such good care of him when he submits. I want you to do that for me.”

“Why don’t you ask Doyoung?” Mark suggests. Doyoung is one of Jungwoo’s junior friends. Mark has never met him personally, but his name has become familiar around his apartment.

“Simple,” Jungwoo shrugs. “He’s not you.”

Mark’s heart is traitorous, beating against his ribcage at those three words. When he doesn’t give a reply, Jungwoo scoots closer in his chair. He runs a gentle hand up and down Mark’s thigh.

“I need to be taken control of,” Jungwoo whispers in his ear. “I need to  _ submit. _ ”

Mark’s dick is a traitor too, because it starts to stiffen in his jeans. Walking out of the library with a boner is not ideal, so Mark grabs Jungwoo’s hand before it can climb any higher up his leg. Jungwoo squeaks at the contact, surprised. He hadn’t really expected him to snap like that.

Mark stands up abruptly, pushing his hair out behind him. He snaps his laptop closed and slots it into his bag. Jungwoo still hasn’t moved when Mark throws the strap over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” he says, grabbing Jungwoo’s hand again and leading him out of the library. His pace is quick, because walking through a densely populated campus with a slight tent in his pants is embarrassing, even if no one is looking at him.

He doesn’t even slow down when they rush past Yukhei, coming out of his lecture. He gives them a quizzical look that quickly turns to one of intrigue and faint jealousy when Jungwoo makes a crude hand gesture behind Mark’s back. 

Mark only halts when the complex comes into view. He looks back at Jungwoo, suddenly nervous. Fucking something up and ruining Jungwoo’s trust in him is a real fear.

Jungwoo picks up on his anxiety immediately. “Mark,” he says, shifting their hands to entwine their fingers. “I want to experience this with you. Anything you do is going to be perfect.”

Mark gives him a small smile, then tugs at his hand, quickening their pace again. Jungwoo can barely keep his hands off of Mark in the elevator, trying to get started earlier, but Mark rejects his advances in favor of waiting for the privacy of his apartment. Jungwoo’s cheeks burn with shame at his forwardness.

Mark fumbles with the lock, hands shaking. He is much more affected by Jungwoo’s wandering hands than he let on. He gets the door open and drags Jungwoo inside.

“How rough am I allowed to be?” Mark asks, their fingers still interlocked.

Jungwoo presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “As rough as I am with you.”

“Well in that case,” Mark says, grabbing a fistful of Jungwoo’s hair. He shoves the elder downwards, and Jungwoo is surprised by how hard he hits the floor, and how quick Mark’s persona changes.

Mark winces at the sound of Jungwoo’s skinny knees colliding with the tile. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Mark, I’m fine,” Jungwoo begins, swallowing thickly. If Mark was going to use his newfound strength, Jungwoo was screwed. “Aren’t you going to close the door?”

In their haste to get inside, they had indeed left the door open. Mark looks from the open door back to Jungwoo. 

“What’s the matter?” The younger asks, yanking Jungwoo back by the hair so he can look him in the eye properly. “Afraid someone’s gonna walk by and see you on your knees for me for once?”

It’s a fifth floor apartment, and the balcony faces the back of the building. It’s unlikely that anyone would see them, but just the mere thought makes heat swirl in Jungwoo’s chest.

Mark releases Jungwoo’s hair to unbuckle his belt, and Jungwoo follows his every motion diligently. For a split second, Jungwoo thinks Mark’s going to hit him, but the thought fades away as Mark wraps the leather around Jungwoo’s neck. He pulls the belt through the buckle, ignoring the neatly placed holes in favor of tightening the belt against Jungwoo’s neck. He circles his hand once, twice, collecting the slack on his makeshift leash, pulling Jungwoo closer in the process.

“You’re my pet today,” Mark says, and the look he pins Jungwoo with has chills running down his spine. 

“Do you have a title you want me to call you?” Jungwoo questions, a little breathless. 

“I’ll think about it while you’re sucking me off,” Mark replied, and Jungwoo’s hands raise, only to flutter back down to his lap.

“Can I? Please?” Jungwoo asks. Mark is unused to the elder asking for anything, but it’s so attractive he might pass out. Throat dry, he nods, finally closing the door. Jungwoo quickly undoes his pants for him.

Initially, Mark had been content to go with the flow, let Jungwoo suck his dick at the pace he set for himself. After a brief moment of thought, he realizes that that’s what he always does. Giving Jungwoo his body to do as he pleases with it. Not that he doesn’t love it, because  _ god _ he does, but this is about having a new experience. Trying something different. 

Jungwoo is sucking gently on the head when Mark’s fingers retighten in his hair. The sharp pull gets his attention and he stops what he’s doing to look up at Mark with wide eyes. 

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Mark asks, and Jungwoo whimpers quietly. He opens his mouth for a mantra of  _ please, please, please, you don’t have to ask, do anything you want with me _ to fall out, and Mark doesn’t need to be told twice.

Mark doesn’t start shallow, just shoves his dick into Jungwoo’s waiting mouth. He’s so  _ rough;  _ Jungwoo doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but it’s not the vice like grip and brutal pace Mark is currently setting. Each push of his cock down Jungwoo’s throat is accompanied by a wet gagging sound, and the younger is immensely pleased at how well Jungwoo is taking it. 

Jungwoo’s eyes fall shut in pleasure, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth while Mark fucks into it. He reaches down into his pants, circling his clit softly.

Mark begins to snap his fingers loudly and Jungwoo’s eyes open. Mark is looking at him with heat in his irises. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

There are lots of cheesy, classic dom lines but Jungwoo hadn’t been anticipating Mark to pull out  _ that  _ one, and he whimpers at the timbre of his voice. He slowly removes his hand from his shorts and lays it against Mark’s thigh.

Mark continues to stare at him. “Did I say you could touch  _ me _ ?”

Jungwoo swallows with much difficulty but folds his hands in his lap. He stays there, head bowed, even when Mark starts to speak to him again.

“Take them off,” Mark orders.

“What?”

“Your shorts, take them off,” the younger clarifies.

“Do I…Can I stand?” Jungwoo asks, having brief visions of Mark standing over him as he wiggles around and tries to remove his bottoms while seated on the floor.

“You may stand,” is Mark’s answer.

Jungwoo rises, pressing his lips together to avoid smiling when he towers above Mark, and slides his pants down his legs. Underneath he wears red briefs, tight enough to accentuate the barely there curve of his ass. Jungwoo drops to his knees once more, thighs spread.

Mark swallows. “Do you wear those everywhere you go?” 

Jungwoo dips his head. “No,” he says, adding on coyly, “just when I want something.”

“And you wanted me,” Mark comes to the realization. He blushes, becoming shy when he says it aloud.

“Always,” Jungwoo tells him, frustratingly sincere, lips just barely pressing into the head of Mark’s dick. “I always want you.”

Mark should be flattered, is flattered, but he knows Jungwoo is using sweet words to distract him. He looks closer, and he’s right; Jungwoo’s hand is in his underwear again, grinding against his hand, getting off on Mark’s bashful expression as he processes the elder’s words. Jungwoo stills when Mark shoots him a look that could freeze hell over.

Mark suddenly yanks Jungwoo up to his feet, pulling up his own pants afterward. He drags the elder to his room by the leash. Jungwoo sits on the bed, waiting for instruction.

Mark sits in a chair across the room. “Since you want to grind on something so badly, you can grind on this pillow while I sit and watch you.”

Jungwoo whimpers, but begins to undress, his shirt hitting the floor quietly. His pants and underwear follow, and he looks at Mark for further guidance. There are four pillows on the bed.

“Which one?” he asks, and Mark shrugs his shoulders.

“Take your pick,” Mark replies, settling back in his chair for a show. Jungwoo does pick one, dragging the pillow over to him and swinging his leg so his thighs bracket it.

The first thing Jungwoo notices about the pillow is that it’s  _ cold _ , and his shoulders jump when it makes contact with his skin. He rocks his hips once, experimentally, and he moans quietly at the feeling. Helpless, he looks over at Mark in a last ditch attempt to win his mercy.

Mark only cocks his head to the side, slouching down into his chair comfortably. “Go on,  _ mommy _ , show me how pretty you are when you’re needy.” 

Jungwoo has nothing left to do but obey, his hips beginning to move back and forth in a slow and deliberate motion. There’s a thick, tense silence in the room, only broken by the shift of cloth and Jungwoo’s own heavy breathing. He curls his hands into the crumpled fabric of Mark’s sheets, gritting his teeth when the soft cotton of his pillow rubs against his clit. It’s warm now, and wet, and incredibly enticing, so much so that Jungwoo is already kind of close. 

His hands latch onto the edge of the bed frame, trading his previous back and forth motion for one much more circular. It creates more friction for himself and he sobs out before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in a panic. No, Mark hadn’t given him a volume restriction, but it feels inappropriate to make noise when everything is so intense and noiseless.

It’s made even more intense by Mark doing nothing but watching. An average person would jack off when someone is putting on such a show, but Mark only sits back and watches with eyes full of fire and an erection that Jungwoo sees and determines to be very painful looking.

It’s too much and Mark knows it, judging by the way he full on smiles at Jungwoo when he catches the elder staring. Jungwoo tenses, averting his eyes, and starts to wonder when he had become so intimidated by Mark.

Against his better judgement, Jungwoo stops grinding against the pillow. “Mark—”

“I didn’t tell you to stop moving,” Mark interrupts.

Jungwoo whimpers at his tone, hips rolling again, though much slower than they previously had been. “Mark, please…I can’t hold off much longer.”

“You can, and you will,” the younger replies, and the way he says it—confident, definite—makes Jungwoo whine with need. The beginnings of an orgasm were not that far off, and if he came without Mark’s permission, he had no idea what the younger would even do to him. 

Mark has proven himself to be more sadistic than Jungwoo thought he would have been, yanking him around by his belt and barking out orders like it was something he did all the time. For a brief moment, Jungwoo regrets being so rough with Mark sometimes, even though he’s sure he likes it.

And Jungwoo knows, has heard from Yukhei’s own mouth, that Mark is not above torture. It’s that thought, the thought of Mark leaving him hanging on the edge of an orgasm for hours on end, that makes him desperate, even the slightest bit frantic.

“I’ll literally do anything to come,” Jungwoo throws out, and Mark’s muscles freeze, his breath coming to a halt.

“Anything?” Mark questions.

“Anything,” Jungwoo confirms with a nod of his head. “Just say it and I’ll do it.”

Mark is silent for a moment, then spreads his legs wider, patting his thigh twice. “Come sit,  _ mommy _ .”

When they left the library, Jungwoo made a conscious decision to submit. But looking at Mark now—thighs splayed out invitingly, eyebrows raised, arm muscles taut—Jungwoo  _ wants _ to submit. He would give Mark anything he wants.

He stands up on shaky legs and wobbles over to where Mark is in the chair, sitting on one of his thighs and propping his own leg up so his pussy is accessible. It’s embarrassing to be the only one completely nude and doubly embarrassing to be this exposed, but Mark doesn’t seem to mind that much so Jungwoo just deals with it. 

Mark gives Jungwoo a long, searching look before kissing him softly on the lips. Jungwoo reciprocates, equally as soft and unrushed. The gentle kiss only breaks when Jungwoo gasps, the feeling of Mark’s fingers dragging up and down his wet folds too much to ignore.

Mark doesn’t even look down as he brushes his thumb over Jungwoo’s clit — he doesn’t need to, he knows the elder’s body that well. “Unbelievable,” he murmurs to himself.

“What is?” Jungwoo pants out, indiscreetly trying to push himself onto Mark’s fingers.

“How much you want it,” Mark says, holding his wet digits at Jungwoo’s eye level. They’re slick all the way to the middle knuckle despite him not inserting them into the elder at all, “how much you want  _ me _ .”

“Don’t,” Jungwoo whines, a hand shooting out to grip Mark’s forearm when the younger pushes his fingers inside of him.

“Why not?” Mark argues, fingers slow and deliberate, “I think it’s cute how soaked you are.”

Mark starts working his fingers in and out of Jungwoo, rubbing his thumb over his clit in time with the rhythm. He curls his fingers inside Jungwoo, seeking that elusive little spot that would make him weak in the knees. “You have such a pretty cunt, did you know that?”

“Don’t,” Jungwoo pants again, and though there’s a lot to unpack from just that one word, Mark feels him clench around his fingers. 

He clicks his tongue at Jungwoo in faux disappointment, increasing the speed of his fingers. “You’re not calling the shots here today, angel,” he reminds Jungwoo, voice deceptively soft, “I am.”

Jungwoo is indiscreet about how his hips start rocking, chasing Mark’s hand. Mark allows it, smothering his self satisfied laughter into Jungwoo’s neck. There’s sweat beading across the skin there and Mark licks a broad stripe over it, prompting Jungwoo to tremble in his lap. 

Mark starts to grind his palm against Jungwoo’s clit, instead of just his thumb. The elder accepts it willingly, arching even more powerfully into Mark’s hand and whining with every pump of his fingers. Jungwoo seeks out Mark’s lips for a kiss, half because he wants to kiss and half to muffle his litany of humiliating noises, but Mark dodges him, moving to press sloppy kisses to his face instead.

"You sound so perfect right now," he states warmly as a third finger continues to stretch Jungwoo out. He sounds so relaxed, so put together that Jungwoo can’t help but whine, especially considering the wreck he is in comparison.

“Please,” Jungwoo murmurs brokenly. Mark either doesn’t hear him or ignores him, the more likely option due to their proximity, and hums before grinding the heel of his hand against Jungwoo one last time.

“Can you touch your clit for me, angel? Give it some proper attention,” Mark suggests.

Jungwoo rushes to obey him, leaning against Mark’s chest now that his own hand won’t be used to hold himself up. The other hand doesn’t move from where it was before, gripping Mark's forearm, but the fingers do tighten their hold when Jungwoo starts touching himself properly.

Jungwoo isn’t like Mark; he’s run out of patience. He rubs his fingers against his clit in quick little circles, in direct contrast to the meticulous pace Mark maintains with his fingers. Jungwoo’s fingers keep slipping off because he’s so wet, and he can only imagine what Mark’s hand looks like. 

Mark’s heavy breathing becomes more audible with his mouth against Jungwoo’s ear. He’s rasping for breath, almost as badly as Jungwoo is. The muscles of his arms tense beneath Jungwoo’s hand, holding on tight when the elder’s hips begin to thrust wildly in search of orgasm. 

Jungwoo lets his eyes flutter shut so he can’t see it, but Mark keeps his eyes on him, intent and waiting, watching for the moment Jungwoo comes like seeing the pleasure on his face was some sort of high he was desperate for.

The consistent motion of Jungwoo’s bare ass against his crotch combined the sinful, gorgeous sounds Jungwoo is the last straw. He tries to hold it, he really does, but Mark is so worked up that he comes in his pants, cock untouched. His hips cant up and fingers increase their speed out of instinct, eager to drag Jungwoo down with him, make him feel just as good.

Jungwoo notices the change immediately and he twists around to see what prompted it, eyes scanning over Mark’s face. There’s a sheen of sweat covering the younger’s forehead and he looks determined, pounding his fingers in and out of Jungwoo’s pussy with purpose. He keeps grinding his hips into Jungwoo’s bare ass, jostling him ever so slightly.

It doesn’t take a genius to piece together what happened, and Jungwoo throws his head back, resting it against Mark’s shoulder. The sight of Mark’s raw lust pushes Jungwoo over the edge as he rolls his clit between two fingers, insistent and ungentle. He comes against Mark’s hand with a rush of wet, pussy sucking at Mark’s fingers, trying to keep them inside.

It’s unnecessary because Mark keeps them inside anyway, pressing upwards like Jungwoo isn’t sensitive already. His body goes completely lax against Mark’s chest and Mark takes the opportunity to wrap his other arm around Jungwoo’s torso and pull him close. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jungwoo comes to a way too late realization, “I probably should have asked to come.”

Mark, his own embarrassment starting to hit him from the stickiness in his boxers, presses his lips to Jungwoo’s shoulder in a gesture of forgiveness. “I didn’t even notice,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> horribly abrupt ending but this entire fic is abrupt
> 
> this is very very old I started this on august 4th last year and I just got around to posting it zzzzz 
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 190727  
> -M


End file.
